the_real_tech_n9nefandomcom-20200213-history
Something Else
Overview ''Something Else ''is the thirteenth studio album by Tech N9ne. Released on 30 Jul. 2013, it was the first Tech N9ne album in a year and a half, the longest period Tech N9ne had went through without released a full length project, with the exception of Tech's heavy touring in 2003 to 2005. The album was split up into categories named after the elements and featured such collaborations as Serj Tankian of ''System of a Down!'', T-Pain, Wiz Khalifa, Big K.R.I.T., CeeLo Green, Kendrick Lamar, ¡MAYDAY!, Krizz Kaliko, Liz Suwandi, Tyler Lyon, and the remaining members of the Doors, the band that inspired Tech N9ne's label, Strange Music. Concept ''Something Else ''is split up into three sections representing the elements, split up by skits by Mark Alford, a news anchor from Kansas City. The skits follow the same plot: a meteorite strikes in Pleasant Hills, MO, a suburb of Kansas City. A burgundy cloud then begun to spread over the world, spreading out from Kansas City. Thus starts the "Fire" section. Fire includes the darkest and eerie songs of the album, not to say any of them aren't upbeat. "Straight Out the Gate" features Serj Tankian and includes the Pledge of the Technicians. "B.I.T.C.H." features T-Pain and revolves around Tecca Nina's inability to completely capture the African American community. "Fragile", which has now gone RIAA certified gold, discusses the harsh over-criticism of artists by reviewers, and also features ¡MAYDAY!, Kendall Morgan, and Kendrick Lamar. Fire ends with a second skit by Mark Alford, who speaks about a mass vandalism. The letters "E", "B", "A", and "H" were found burned into school buildings. Released 18 Sept. 2012, ''E.B.A.H. ''is the fourth EP by Tech N9ne. The concept behind ''E.B.A.H.'' is that even being a good dude, he still succumbs to worldly ways and goes out and drinks and parties and has sex with girls. The second section, "Water", reflects these themes. Water includes "Dwamn", a song wherein Tech N9ne explains the curse that he has used over the course of many years, interpolating "Damn" and "Wham". "So Dope (They Wanna)" is the fastest song on the album, and eventually Latina rapper Snow tha Product shuts down Tech, Wrek, and the Brainsick. "See Me" features B.o.B. and Wiz Khalifa and speaks on how Tech has been dancing with the devil in bright daylight and how some other artists bat an eye and pretend like they didn't see. The third section, "Earth", resembles the personality of the G. The first part of this section speaks on very relatable and personal topics. "That's My Kid" shows off Tech's, Krit's, Kutt's, and CeeLo's pride in their children while "Meant to Happen" with Scoop DeVille showcases Tech's new understanding for the darkness in his life. Earth is interrupted by the third Mark Alford skit. While the burgundy mist has now encased the world, crime has decreased and average test scores has increased. The Burgundy Mist represents Tech N9ne and Strange Music's growing reign in the music industry. The album ends on "Strange 2013", Tech's collaboration with the Doors, the band that inspired Tech N9ne to name his label Strange Music. Purchasing the deluxe edition of the album grants three bonus tracks, "Colorado", "Drowning", and "Thizzles" and a bonus DVD, ''The Making of Something Else''. "Party the Pain Away" was released as a bonus digital download track with the purchase of the pre-order. Purchasing the deluxe album digitally granted "Somebody Else" and "Feels Like Heaven". Purchasing through Monster Energy granted "Rock-a-Bye". Reception Track Listing Fire Water Earth Bonus Charts References